Nick Koolyotix
"Here's the sample. Please finish sequencing it. And, tell my family…Oh…never mind…" ''– Nick's last words '''Nick Koolyotix' (February 17, 1993 – September 16, 2009) was a Scottish–American geneticist. He was Justin Bieber's best friend until he was murdered by Bieber in 2009. In 2004, when he was 11 years old, Nick saw a living dinosaur in Utah. He spent the rest of his scientific career attempting to prove that they exist. In 2009, he went back to the site where he had seen the dinosaur in 2004, and managed to collect DNA evidence. However, he was killed by Justin Bieber before he could study it. Early Life and Career Nick was born in Inverness, Scotland in 1993. He had a younger sister named Sarah, who was born in 1995. In 2002, when he was 9 years old, he immigrated to the United States with his family. From a young age, Nick showed an insatiable interest in nature and wildlife, and his teachers were impressed by the staggering amount of knowledge and intellect which he appeared to display. Nick first met Justin Bieber in April 2003, when he was 10 years old and Justin was 9 years old. After discovering they were around the same age and had similar personalities, they quickly became friends. In 2006, even though he was only 13 years old, Nick began to do serious research on genetics and cloning. In 2007–2008, when Justin Bieber first began to attract fame, he stopped paying attention to Nick and tried to concentrate more on his music. This led their relationship to become slightly more strained, although they still remained on amicable terms. However, over the next two years, Bieber's fame began to drive him insane, and he began to believe that humanity was responsible for a major catastrophe in the future. He was convinced that Nick's genetic research as a scientist would be largely responsible for causing this catastrophe. Death Beginning in May 2009, Justin Bieber began planning a terrorist attack on the university in which Nick worked. He began to gather weapons. On September 16, 2009, Justin Bieber launched the attack on Nick's office at the university. He detonated dynamite inside the office, causing extreme chaos and confusion. Amidst the chaos, Nick was able to escape the building. However, he then realized that Justin Bieber was still inside the building, and ran back inside to rescue him. He finally found Bieber lying on the ground, and attempted to help him up. However, Bieber then stood up, pulled a gun out of his pocket, and aimed it at Nick. Nick then panicked, and attempted to call the police. However, Bieber informed him that he was doing this to save the world, and that he had no other choice. Then he shot Nick, and quickly ran out of the building. Nick's professor, Otis McClean, then ran into the building to find Nick. He found him lying on the floor, dying. When Nick saw the professor, he told him that Justin Bieber had shot him, and asked him to do whatever he could to stop Bieber. He then gave him the dinosaur DNA sample and told him, as his dying wish, to continue studying it. Then he died. His funeral was held on September 25, 2009. Legacy In 2011, nearly two years after Nick's death, Justin Bieber decided to build a nuclear bomb and wipe out all life on Earth. He travelled to the wilderness of southern Colorado to obtain the supplies for building the bomb from a weapons storage facility there. A police officer named Danny Quirtzwayer was sent to stop him. Bieber succeeded in reaching the storage facility, but was killed by a dinosaur before he could build the bomb. After Bieber's death, Nick's family expressed their satisfaction that Nick's death had finally been avenged. Category:1993 births Category:2009 deaths Category:Koolyotix family